Typical commercial reproduction apparatus include electrostatographic process copier/duplicators or printers, inkjet printers, and thermal printers. With such reproduction apparatus, pigmented marking particles, ink, or dye material (hereinafter referred to commonly as marking particles) are utilized to develop an image, of information to be reproduced, on a dielectric support member for transfer to a receiver member, or directly onto a receiver member. The receiver member bearing the marking particle image is transported through a fuser device where the image is fixed (fused) to the receiver member, for example, by heat and pressure to form a permanent reproduction thereon. While the fuser device is typically integral with the reproduction apparatus, it may also be an independent piece of equipment, generally referred to as an off line fuser. Off line fusers, being a device devoted to a single task, have the ability to be optimized to perform the fusing function.
Certain reproduction apparatus have been designed to produce multi-color copies. In such reproduction apparatus, multiple color separation images are respectfully developed with complimentary colored marking particles, in superposition on a receiver member. It has been found that fixing of multi-color marking particle images to a receiver member requires substantially different operating parameters than fixing standard black marking particle images to a receiver member. Moreover, the respective operating parameters may in fact be in contradistinction. That is, multi-color images require a high degree of glossiness for a full, rich depth of color reproduction; on the other hand, since glossiness for black marking particle images may significantly impair legibility, a matte finish is preferred.
It is known that the glossiness of a marking particle image is, at least in part, dependent upon the marking particle melting characteristics in the fixing process. In general, the fixing apparatus serves to soften or at least partially melt the marking particles, enabling the marking particles to permeate into the fibers of the receiver member so that the marking particles are fixed to the receiver member to give a glossy image reproduction. For example, the fixing apparatus may include a heated roller which contacts the marking particles and the receiver member. With multi-color marking particle images, the multiple color marking particle images are respectively melted and fixed by the heated roller. If the color marking particle images are not sufficiently melted, light scattering cavities may occur in the copy which degrades the color reproduction. Moreover, if the marking particles on the receiver member do not have a mirror-like surface, incident light is reflected by diffusion from the marking particle surface and is not admitted into the marking particle layers, making the colors on the receiver member appear dark and cloudy. Therefore, low melting point marking particles are used. They yield few cavities and a hard flat surface so as to give glossy and vivid colors in the reproduction.
Low melting point marking particles are subject to increased image offset to the heating roller. This can produce undesirable defects in the reproduction or subsequent reproductions. Although image offset can be reduced by application of fuser oil to the heating roller, the use of such oil introduces further complications into the fusing system, such as handling of the oil and making sure that the layer of oil on the roller is uniform for uniform heat application. Alternatively, a mechanical arrangement for reducing image offset, without the need for fuser oil, has been found. Such mechanical arrangement, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,507 (issued Oct. 26, 1993, in the name of Aslam et al), provides an elongated web which is heated to melt the marking particles and then cooled to cool the particles and facilitate ready separation of the receiver member with the marking particle image fixed thereto from the elongated web. The nature of operation of the elongated web arrangement also serves to increase the glossiness of the fixed marking particle image. As a result, such arrangement is particularly useful for multi-color image fusing.
Another web type fusing system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,477, issued Oct. 20, 1992, in the names of Farnand et al. In this arrangement, a roller heat exchange device is provided as an auxiliary mechanism to remove heat from the web in the cooling portion and return the heat to the web before the web enters the fusing nip. As such two devices are required to provide reasonably efficient operation of this fusing apparatus.